


Timeline

by Undomiel5



Series: The Forgotten Princess [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel5/pseuds/Undomiel5
Summary: "The Story of the Golden Twins" spans almost nine-thousand years from the birth of Glorfindel and Gloredhel in Aman in the Year of the Trees until the Fourth Age when Gloredhel sails West at last. This timeline should help the reader keep track of what is going on and gives important dates in the lives of the major characters in this story.Non-canonical dates are in italics.Updated periodically.





	1. Year of the Trees

Y.T. 1105 – Finwe becomes High King of the Noldor.

Y.T. 1169 – Feanor is born at Tirion.

Y.T. 1170 – Míriel Serindë, wife of Finwe, dies.

Y.T. 1185 – Finwe marries Indis, the niece of Ingwë, King of the Vanyar and High King of the Elves.

Y.T. 1190 – Fingolfin is born.

_Y.T. 1205 -- Findis, the eldest daughter of Finwe, is born._

_Y.T. 1216 – Feanor and Nerdanel are wed._

_Y.T. 1217 – Maedhros, eldest son of Feanor, is born._

_Y.T. 1220 -- Írimë, the youngest daughter of Finwe, is born. Maglor, the second son of Feanor, is born._

Y.T. 1230 – Finarfin is born.

_Y.T. 1245 – Celegorm, the third son of Feanor, is born._

_Y.T. 1275 – Caranthir, the fourth son of Feanor, is born._

_Y.T. 1278 – Fingon, the eldest son of Fingolfin, is born._

Y.T. 1280 – Finarfin weds Eärwen, daughter of Olwë, King of the Teleri in Aman.

Y.T. 1300 – Turgon, the 2nd son of Fingolfin, is born. Finrod, eldest son of Finarfin, is born. _Curufin, the fifth son of Feanor is born_.

_Y.T. 1345 – Amrod and Amras, the sixth and seventh son of Feanor, are born. _ _ Írimë and Finrun, the son of a noble at Ingwë’s court, are wed._

_Y.T. 1350 --- Gloredhel and Glorfindel are born._

_Y.T. 1362 – Ecthelion, future lord of the House of the Fountain of Gondolin, is born. _Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin, and Aredhel, daughter of Fingolfin, are born.

_Y.T. 1400 – Idril, daughter of Turgon and Elenwë, is born._

Y.T. 1495 – Finwe, High King of the Noldor, is killed at Formenos. The Flight of the Noldor begins. The First Kinslaying occurs at Alqualondë.

Y.T. 1496 – Finarfin becomes High King of the remaining Noldor in the West.

Y.T. 1497 – After being betrayed by Feanor and his people who steal all the Teleri ships, the mass of the Noldor begin the crossing of the Grinding Ice. Feanor is killed in battle in Middle Earth.

_Y.T. 1498 – Írimë, the youngest daughter of Finwe, and Finrun, a noble of Ingwe’s court, are killed during the crossing of the Grinding Ice. Gloredhel and Glorfindel meet Ecthelion after he saves her life._

Y.T. 1500 – Creation and rising of the Sun and Moon. Elenwë, wife of Turgon, dies during the crossing. Noldor finish the crossing of the Helcaraxe and enter Middle Earth.


	2. The First Age

F.A. 5 – Fingolfin becomes High King of the Noldor

F.A. 20 – The Feast of Mereth Aderthad is held.

F.A. 50 – Turgon receives a vision from Ulmo of the valley where Gondolin will be founded.

F.A. 53 – Turgon discovers the hidden valley of Tumladen.

F.A. 64 – Turgon and his follows move to Tumladen and begin the construction of Gondolin. Glorfindel and Gloredhel travel with their cousin.

_F.A. 66 – Gloredhel befriends Thorondor, chief and greatest of Manwe’s eagles, who dwelt with his retainers south of Gondolin in the Crissaegrim._

F.A. 116 – The elves finish the building of Gondolin.

_F.A. 445 – Gil-Galad is born._

F.A. 455 – Dagor Bragollach. Death of Angrod and Aegnor.

F.A. 456 – Fingolfin dies in single combat with Morgoth. Thorondor carries the body of the elf-king away to Gondolin where he is buried by Turgon in a cairn high on the mountainside. Fingon becomes High King of the Noldor.

F.A. 465 – Finrod Felagund dies.

F.A. 472 – Tuor is born. The Battle of Unnumbered Tears is fought. Fingon dies in battle. Gloredhel fighting in Turgon’s ranks is nearly killed, also. Turgon becomes High King of the Noldor.

F.A. 495 – Battle of Tumhalad. Death of Orodreth and Finduilas.

F.A. 496 – Tuor comes to Gondolin

F.A. 503 – Eärendil is born.

F.A. 510 - _Gloredhel_, Glorfindel, Ecthelion die at the Fall of Gondolin. Gil-Galad becomes High King of the Noldor.

F.A. 532 - Elrond and Elros are born.

F.A. 587 – Maedhros casts himself and his Silmaril into a fiery chasm and perishes.

F.A. 590 – Morgoth is thrust from Arda never to return until the end of time. The First Age ends.


	3. The Second Age

S.A. 1 – The Grey Havens are founded by Cirdan the Shipwright.

S.A. 32 – Having chosen a mortal life, Elros becomes the first king of Numenor.

S.A. 442 – Elros dies.

S.A. 500 – Around this time Sauron is again seen in Middle-Earth.

_S.A. 550 – Gloredhel and Finrod are reborn in Aman and return to Finwe’s House in Tirion._

S.A. 600 – The Númenóreans return to Middle-Earth after over 500 years.

_S.A. 700 – Glorfindel is reborn in Aman. He returns to Finwe’s House in Tirion for a time. The Valar warn the Twins that their work is not yet done._

_S.A. 1200 - Gloredhel and Glorfindel return to Middle Earth._ When Annatar (Sauron) comes to ‘aid’ the Eldar, Gil-Galad turns him away.

S.A. 1500 – The Rings of Power are forged. Annatar departs from Eregion.

S.A. 1590 – The Three Rings for the elves are forged without Annatar’s aid.

S.A. 1600 – After forging the One Ring, Sauron reveals himself openly as the foul creature that he is.

S.A. 1693 – The Three Rings are hidden. The War of the Elves and Sauron begins.

S.A. 1697 – Foundation of Rivendell. Sack of Eregion.

S.A. 1700 – Sauron is temporarily defeated.

S.A. 2251 – The Ringwraith first appear.

S.A. 3319 – Numenor is destroyed.

S.A. 3430 – The Last Alliance of Men and Elves is formed.

S.A. 3431 – The Last Alliance comes to Rivendell.

S.A. 3434 – The Battle of Dagorlad takes place. The Siege of Barad-dûr begins.

S.A. 3441 - Gil-Galad dies. Defeat of Sauron. End of the War of the Last Alliance and the Second Age. _Elrond, Gloredhel, and Glorfindel_ _are all offered the crown of the High King of the Noldor. They all refuse. The line of the High Kings of the Noldor in Arda ends_.


	4. The Third Age

T.A. 2 – The One Ring is lost after the Disaster of the Gladden Fields.

T.A. 109 – Elrond and Celebrían are wed.

T.A. 130 – Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond, are born.

T.A. 241 – Arwen Undomiel is born.

T.A. 1000 – the Istari come from Aman to Middle-Earth.

_T.A. 1001 – Gandalf first comes to Rivendell._

T.A. 1100 – The Wise discover that an evil power has made a stronghold at Dol Guldur. It is thought to be one of the Nazgûl.

T.A. 1300 – The Nazgûl reappear, the Witch-king founds the Kingdom of Angmar. Orcs increase in the Misty Mountains.

T.A. 1975 – Battle of Fornost occurs; both Glorfindel and _Gloredhel_ fight in it, and Glorfindel gives the prophesy of the Witch King’s death.

T.A. 1980 – Nazgûl gather in Mordor. The Balrog awakes in Khazad-dûm.

T.A. 1981 – The dwarves flee from Khazad-dûm, now known as Moria.

T.A. 2063 – Beginning of the Watchful Peace.

_T.A. 2146 – Birth of Legolas Thranduilion._

T.A. 2460 – End of the Watchful Peace.

T.A. 2509 – Celebrian, the wife of Elrond, is waylaid by Orcs while crossing the Misty Mountains and receives a poisoned wound.

T.A. 2510 – Celebrian takes ship into the West. Her sons begin riding regularly out against the Orcs.

T.A. 2793-99 – War of the Dwarves and Orcs takes place.

T.A. 2931 – Aragorn is born.

T.A. 2941 – Bilbo gains the One Ring. Battle of Five Armies takes place. Erebor is retaken by the dwarves.

T.A. 2942 – Sauron returns to Mordor.

T.A. 3002 – Bilbo Baggins settles in Imladris.

T.A. 3009 – Aragorn and Gandalf hunt for Gollum.

T.A. 3016 – Arwen returns to Imladris from Lorien because the lands eastward are becoming too dangerous.

T.A. 3019 – End of the War of the Ring. Sauron and the One Ring are destroyed permanently. Aragorn becomes king in Gondor.

T.A. 3021 – The Ring Bearers depart into the West; Glorfindel goes with them. The Third Age comes to an end.


	5. The Fourth Age

_Fo.A. 20 – Eldarion is born._

_Fo.A. 55 – Eowyn dies._

Fo.A 82 – Faramir, Steward of Gondor, dies.

Fo.A. 120 – Aragorn dies, and Eldarion becomes king. Legolas departs into the West with Gimli.

Fo.A. 121 – Arwen Undomiel dies in Lórien.

_Fo.A. 122 – Gloredhel, Elladan, and Elrohir depart into the West._


End file.
